world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
111113doirseriad
08:41 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering carewornAstrologist CA at 20:41 -- 08:41 GA: hi, you must be seriad 08:42 CA: Tyes 08:42 GA: nice to meet you 08:42 GA: im doir 08:42 CA: Hgi Dfoir! 08:42 GA: that is... definitely a way to spell things 08:43 GA: anyway, just meeting all of the trolls, learning of as much news as possible, ect 08:43 GA: have you entered the game yet? 08:43 CA: Qwelel, UI sdobt uasually rtype klike thiis 08:43 CA: Tyes. 08:43 CA: UI gjave 08:43 CA: *hgave 08:43 CA: *have 08:44 GA: yeah, i heard about your hand and jack 08:44 CA: Yugh. Uii gahte rthis 08:44 GA: so... suicidal attack plans, brute forcing it, going lone wolf, or what? 08:44 GA: im assuming you want to attack him 08:44 GA: everyone does 08:45 GA: just tryna make sure nobody gets themselves killed in the attempt 08:45 CA: W-well....UI guesss I w2ould.... 08:45 CA: B-but I- I don't waant too kill him... 08:46 CA: We'll... I-I dooo...buuut.... 08:46 GA: thats the craziest thing ive heard out of anyone today 08:46 GA: not wanting to directly attack him, alone, feeling its solely your duty, even though, no offence, jack's way tougher? 08:47 GA: what is this, sanity i hear? 08:47 CA: M-mnaybe hwe's mnissunderstood? 08:47 GA: yeah i wondered maybe that was the case until we learned more 08:47 CA: UI sdont know... 08:47 GA: he's already killed people, he's planning on getting everyone else killed, he's hurt people and will continue to do so... 08:47 CA: Oh... 08:47 CA: Well... 08:48 CA: No, never mind... 08:48 GA: but a+ for morality 08:48 CA: Uh- okayy. 08:49 GA: anyway, best to avoid him, and anyone working with him 08:49 GA: though you already probably know that 08:49 GA: so... your land/title? 08:50 GA: give the juicy info 08:50 CA: Oh! I-I'm a sylph of light...But I'm usually left out oof trhe loop. 08:50 CA: Ghow I rojic 08:50 CA: *ironic 08:51 GA: cool, ill have to have you meet beau, she's another light player 08:51 CA: And I currnetly reside iin the lland oof Rthorn and Dreeam! 08:52 GA: that sounds awesome 08:52 CA: Yyyeah...the thorns kind of hurt though... 08:52 GA: i'd imagine so 08:53 CA: Y-yeah... So,, gjow iis it with yoou huumans? 08:53 GA: pretty good 08:53 GA: nate's on jack's kill list, as well as beau, and tlaloc wants to kill beau 08:54 GA: dean is evil and working with jack and possibly dead 08:54 GA: all good 08:54 GA: totes fine 08:54 CA: Uh. Oookay. 08:54 CA: I ... I still wwant to knnow mmore aaabout Mr. JAACKIE 08:55 CA: Oops...I- I didn't mean to use all caps.... 08:55 CA: Soory. 08:55 GA: well, he killed libby and scarlet, he pretended to be a human for a while, then tied up dean and came out of hiding, dean was angry but is now enslaved by him, and he wants to kill everyone 08:56 GA: he's also a twink, another kind of alien 08:56 CA: Hmmm....I'll neeed to cheeck my ENDLESS LIBRARY OF BOOKS ON THE SUBJECT 08:57 CA: Heh. I- I uh, tried to emphasise that... 08:57 GA: well, good luck with that 08:57 CA: Iookay! 08:58 GA: see ya later, seriad 08:58 CA: Qwel...bvye! I- I guesses. 08:58 CA: *guesses! 08:58 CA: *guess. 08:58 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering carewornAstrologist CA at 20:58 --